


Long Way Home

by evilregal



Series: femslash100 prompts (2015) [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bath, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Multi, implied snowing beauty, snow beauty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilregal/pseuds/evilregal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge #441</p><p>She had done it. Belle French had banished the Dark One from Storybrooke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> Implied Snowing Beauty (Snow x Charming x Belle)

She had done it. Belle French had banished the Dark One from Storybrooke.

She stood outside of the Charmings’ apartment still shaking from the adrenaline. She wiped her tears hastily, took a deep breath and knocked.

The door creaked opened, revealing a sleepy Snow.

“I did it,” Belle whispered.

“Oh Belle!” Snow drew her into a hug. She felt the poor girl trembling in her arms. “Let’s get you inside and warmed up.”

***

Once the bath had been drawn, Belle let Snow undress her without a word.

Snow pulled her into the tub with her. Both women sat in silence; Belle’s back pressed to Snow’s front.

After a while, Snow felt her lover relaxed into her. She brushed her brown hair over her shoulder, exposing Belle’s neck. Her lips caressed the smooth ivory skin of her shoulder, softly working her way up, nipping her earlobe.

“I’m so happy you finally came _home_ ,” Snow whispered, sending a shiver down Belle’s spine.

“I’m sorry it took so long,” Belle cried. “I didn’t want to hurt anyone, but I couldn’t pretend anymore.”

“Shh, we know, sweetie,” Snow reassured, stroking her hair and drawing patterns on her stomach.

Belle’s body shook as she sobbed; her face buried in the crook of Snow’s neck.

“Charming’s going to be so glad to see you here when he gets back,” she said, kissing the top of her head. “He missed you. We both did.”

Belle looked up smiling brightly despite her tears.

“It’s good to be home.”


End file.
